The present invention is for a device for mounting of wheels so that they are movable in a preferably vertical direction at right angle to the axis of rotation of the wheel. The invention also is for a standing board for prams with such a wheel mounting.
Standing boards for prams are intended to be attached to the pram in order to make it possible for a brother or sister or another a little older child to come along standing an the board. Usually it is adapted to be attached to the rear wheel axle of the pram and the child is standing between the body and the handle of the pram. The board is carried by a mounting at the rear axle and by two wheels adjacent the rear end of the board. The wheels of the board are mounted so that they may be turned around a vertical axis. The mounting at the rear axle also allows the board to turn around it to enable the passing of curbs and other minor hindrances. The wheels of the board are mounted thereto without any other possible movements except for the turning around a vertical shaft mentioned above. The non-resilient function causes blows and bounces of the board which give an uncomfortable feeling and may cause the child who is riding an the board to make sudden motions or fall of the board. Blows and bounces, even of small strength, cause noise and sounds which may be very disturbing.
The present invention is for a wheel mounting which allows resilient motion in the direction of the turning axis of the wheel, mainly in vertical direction. The device is primarily intended for standing boards for prams but may also be used for other applications where there is only a limited space available in the direction of the resilient movement One object of the invention is to enable resilience in a direction where the space available is very limited. It is also an object of the invention to achieve a steady mounting and control of the movable parts. It is a further object to reduce the sound and noise which is caused by the standing board.